1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an arrangement for filling watering cans.
2. Prior Art
Typical watering cans for use in the garden have on their top side a large filling opening and a handle which extends in a curved manner over the opening. Filling the watering can from a tap or by means of a garden hose is time-consuming and/or tedious.